1 New Voice Mail
by Pinkie Diane and Surprise Pie
Summary: Red, Ike, Samus, and Pit are just normal friends with normal aspirations, until they all receive a mysterious call from their future self's. And each call depicts the sound of them dying. One-Shot. Written in 'Wikipedia' format. Based on the original Japanese movie. If you aren't scared, play the song 'One Missed Call' from the American movie while reading. It makes it 20% Cooler.


This story is a one-shot, is based on the original Japanese movie, and is written in a 'Wikipedia' style format.

Reader Discretion is Advised.

For the full experience, play the song One Missed Call from the American remake.

* * *

_**1 Voicemail**_

During an evening get-together with friends, Pokemon Trainer's (Red) cell phone suddenly rings in an eerie, unusual tone, cartoon styled. Not recognizing the tone, Red doesn't pick up soon enough and the call goes into voice mail. When he sees that the call/message was from his own phone number and dated two days into the future, both he and his friend Pit listen intently to the message. What they hear is the voice of Red in casual chit-chat, followed by a horrendous scream and then dead silence, which visibly disturbs Red and Pit.

The two guys attempt to laugh the message off and even share the story with their friends, who are just as clueless as them. He tells his friends that he received the call to his cell phone on Apr 16 at 11:04 p.m. His cell phone indicated that the message was from Apr 18 at 11:04 p.m. At exactly 11:04 p.m. on April 18, Pit receives a call from Red. During that call, Red goes through the very same chit-chat as was on his previous voice mail. As Pit suddenly realizes what might happen next, he hears Red shriek into the phone. Suddenly, Red is then violently thrown by an invisible force through a chain link fence and onto a speeding commuter train down below just passing by, decapitating him. Then, as Red's severed arm still holds the phone, his finger suddenly begins to dial a randomly picked phone number, and he also vomits a strange red candy.

Ike's phone is next to receive a call and, like Red, misses it. He receives a voice message with himself cursing and then a loud scream, Pit is with him and hears it too. Ike saw a friend that he had to meet with and he said the same words of the message and then the doors of the elevator opened without the cabin, and as they but looked on, he was pulled into the shaft and plummets with the same screams of the message. He falls to his death at the bottom of the elevator and he vomits a red candy. His phone is still working on its own looking for another victim to kill.

Samus is at Pit's house and her phone rings with a strange video of her and a body behind her. She then goes to a TV program for an exorcism. Pit meets Rain (See my other story called Rain Falls) and with the help of her they go to the TV program. The exorcism is a complete disaster and the video of Samus becomes real. Pit and Rain came to save Samus, but when they get to Samus her right hand turns to the back, her complete arm turns to the back of her neck and turns until her head falls off. Her decapitated body still walks and eventually falls down on the floor. A red candy comes out of her mouth that stops at Pit's feet and the chilling ring tone sounds on Pit's phone.

Pit and Rain investigate the phone calls in an old hospital and they find a dead body of a woman with a phone that comes to life. The body is of Marie Mizunuma, the mother of Mimiko and Nanako, who they believe to be the killer ghost. The body comes to life when Pit lays eyes upon it and begins to advance towards Pit. Rain comes to the aid of Pit but they are separated on either side of a door by the same force that killed Red, leaving Pit trapped in the room with the ghost-corpse of Mizunuma and Rain helplessly looking on through a barred window at the side of the door. The ghost-corpse comes for Pit and comes to strangle him to death. Pit apologizes to Marie, crying and saying he will never leave his mother again, with Marie believing Pit is her son.

After the incident the police have arrived and have seen to Pit and Rain. An investigator talks to the pair and insists that Rain come to the orphanage where Mimiko and Nanako dwelt, for they have discovered some important evidence they need her to see.

In Pit's apartment he is haunted by Mimiko and Rain comes to save him, but Pit stabs Rain in the stomach. As Rain collapses onto the floor she sees that instead of Pit's reflection in nearby mirror, it's Mimiko, who turns to look at her, indicating that Mimiko has possessed Pit. The vision of Mimiko says that he'll take her to the hospital, much as he did for his sister while he was alive. Later, Rain wakes up in the hospital with Pit in the room with a knife hiding behind his back. It turns out that Mimiko, not Marie, was abusing Nanako all along. He leans forward and gives her the same kind of red candy that appeared with all of the victims, then waits. When Rain seems to enjoy the candy, Pit smiles, and the spirit of Mimiko has obviously found another person to "take care of" as he did with his little sister.


End file.
